1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming structure body and an attachment method.
2. Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses have been designed in consideration of merchantability in apparatus configuration, accessory configuration and the like so that a majority of users would use the image forming apparatuses in optimum states. For this reason, such image forming apparatuses have not been configured to flexibly meet individual and particular user demands.